Fall from Grace
by mylittlehairybutt
Summary: Rigsby gets an unexpected call from the local bar owner at 1 in the morning about Grace. Why was Grace at a bar so late by herself and why is she so upset? VanRigsby or Grigsby. R
1. chapter 1

**Hi this is my first Mentalist fic so I hope it is ok. I am borrowing the character 'Joe' the bartender from Greys Anatomy for this fic. It took be close to an hour to work up the courage to post this so.. well I dunno…**

**This story was inspired by Jane's comment to Grace. **

**Jane: Because of a trauma in your past that you've never spoken of to anyone, ever. Even yourself.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters they belong to the makers of The Mentalist and Joe belongs to the makers of Greys.**

**

* * *

  
**

Rigsby groaned as he was awoken by the sound of his mobile phone ringing, he wondered who would be calling him at one o'clock in the morning. He groaned again before rolling over and grabbing his phone from his bedside table without checking the caller idée he flipped it open and answered.

"Rigsby"

"_Ah hi it's Joe from the bar"_ it took a few moments for Rigsby to recognize the man's voice and name as the owner of the local bar that team and him often visited after cases.

"What can I do for you?" Rigsby asked yawning.

"_It's Ms VanPelt she…"_

"What... What happened?" Rigsby cut off Joe, immediately jumping to the worst conclusion thinking something had happened to his Grace.

"_She is ok she drunk a bit too much and now she is upset and when I asked if there was someone I could call for her she said you"_ Joe finished saying.

"I'm on my way" Rigsby was completely awake now; he leaped from his bed and quickly dressed. On his way to the bar he was trying to work out what would make Grace go drinking by herself on a work night and why she would get so upset, he just prayed that she was okay and no one had hurt her.

* * *

Ten minutes later Rigsby pulled into the parking lot of the pub, he parked his car in the parking bay next to Grace's Jeep. He stepped out of his car and shivered as the cold air hit him and he hurried his pace. He stepped into the bar and immediately scanned the room for Grace, but he couldn't see her and he began to panic.

There were a few men at the bar and Rigsby could see Joe serving one of them. He walked up to the bar.

"Hey Agent Rigsby"

"Where's Grace?"

"Hold on one moment" Rigsby walked closer to the bar he had his hands in his pockets, he continued to look for Grace and had to try had not to demand he tell her where she was immediately. A few moments later Joe looked towards him.

"Come with me she's just upstairs" Joe said indicating to a staircase behind him. Rigsby followed him. The idea of some one else having Grace in there apartment made him angry even though he knew Joe was just looking after Grace.

"She is just in here, she didn't look so good so I said she could come lay down."

"OK, any idea what she was doing here or who she was with?"

"No she came in by herself I could tell something was bothering her but she wouldn't talk just wanted to drink " Joe said shrugging his shoulders. Just then they reached the room Grace was in. She was lying on the couch and appeared to be sleeping. Rigsby slowly walked towards her and kneeled down beside the couch.

"Grace" he lightly touched her shoulder. "Hey Gracie wake up it's Rigsby" Grace stirred and her eyes slowly opened. Rigsby could see the tear stains on her cheeks and her eyes were read and puffy and she smelt badly of alcohol, but Rigsby didn't care about that he only cared that she was okay.

"Rigsby" she spoke quietly.

"Yeh it's me" Grace slowly sat up; her head was pounding from the mixture of alcohol and crying. She felt tears beginning to well in her eyes again and she felt one escape and run down her cheek.

"Oh Grace, it's okay" without thinking Rigsby wrapped his arms around Grace. Grace buried her face in Rigsby's chest and began to cry. The sound of Grace crying almost broke Rigsby's heart he hated seeing his Grace this way.

"Come on Grace let's get you home" He scooped her up in his arms as she continued to cry now gripping onto his shirt.

"You can just come back tomorrow and get her car, ill lock it up safe" Joe said smiling.

"Thanks for everything" Rigsby said moving towards the door.

"Happy to help"

Rigsby carried Grace to his car whispering comforting words to her. By the time he had reached it her crying had subsided but she still clung to his shirt, with her eyes closed tightly. Rigsby managed to unlock and open the passenger door whilst still holding Grace, he gently placed her on the seat but she still held onto him.

"Grace, it's okay you have to let go so I can drive, just go back to sleep" he spoke gently and brushed a caring hand over her forehead.

"Ok" Grace mumbled and reluctantly let go of Rigsby's shirt. Rigsby reached for the handle and slowly laid the chair back slightly so she could sleep easier. Rigsby then softly closed the door and walked around to the driver's side of the car, he climbed in and looked over at Grace she had her head laid back on the head rest and her eyes where closed but she didn't look peaceful she looked restless and as if she was in some sort of pain.

"Are you ok Grace?" he couldn't stop himself from asking. Grace began to gently nod her head but then changed to shaking it. Rigsby instinctively reached for her hand and wrapped his tightly around it. Grace responded by squeezing his hand tightly. Rigsby wanted to ask what was wrong and what the reason was for her drinking on her own but he restrained himself because he knew it wasn't the best time, Grace probably had a headache and she needed to sleep so he settled for just reassuring her that she was okay.

* * *

Rigsby pulled into Grace's driveway. At some point during the journey Grace had fallen asleep Rigsby knew this because the grip she had on his hand loosened.

"Hey, Grace we are here" he spoke quietly and squeezed her hand. Grace opened her and began to sit up groaning as her head throbbed.

"Where are your house keys?" Rigsby asked.

"Um" Grace let go of Rigsby's hand and began to pat the jacket she was wearing and then searched her pockets. "I must have left them in my car" Grace said sighing and dropping her head into her hands. Rigsby thought for a moment they could either drive back to the bar which would take them at least fifteen minutes and they would have to just hope Joe hadn't locked up yet or they could drive back to his place and it would only take ten minutes.

"Urgh I don't feel so good" Grace said wrapping an arm around her stomach and leaning her head back.

"We could just go back to my place" Rigsby said slightly tentative about how she would react.

"OK" Grace nodded. Rigsby pulled out of the driveway and a few moments later Grace reached for his hand.

* * *

Ten Minutes later they arrived at Rigsby's apartment. This time instead of waking Grace up he carried her from the car into his apartment and up to his bedroom, the thought of him having Grace in _his_ bedroom gave him butterflies but it definitely wasn't the circumstances he would have liked. Rigsby gently placed her on his bed, he planned on leaving her and letting her sleep.

"Rigsby?" Graced asked just as he placed the covers over her.

"Yeh?"

"Do you have anything I could sleep in?" Graced asked sitting up and looking at Rigsby through the dark.

"Uh yer um sure" Rigsby said surprised he had thought Grace was asleep. Rigsby flicked on the bedroom light and opened a door that led to a large walk in closet. A moment latter he returned with a large grey t-shirt.

"Thanks" Rigsby noticed how terrible she looked, well she still looked great but she had dark circles around her eyes, her skin was slightly paler than usual, and she looked and sounded as if she could burst into tears again at any moment.

"No worries. Do you want some aspirin or something?" Rigsby said turning around to give Grace some privacy.

"Yer thanks Rigsby"

"Ok I'll just go… and yer" Rigsby mumbled as he left the room. Grace inhaled a shaky breath her head was pounding and her stomach hurt all she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry, but the way Rigsby's shirt smelt just like him and the fact that she was in _his _house and _his _bed comforted her. Grace was interrupted by her thoughts when Rigsby re-entered the room carrying a glass of water and some aspirin.

"Ah here" Rigsby stammered as he noticed how gorgeous Grace looked in his wearing nothing but his T-shirt.

"Thanks" Grace said taking the water and aspirin and quickly swallowed the tablets followed by the water.

"Well I'm gonna be on the couch so if you need anything" Rigsby said emphasizing anything.

"Ok" Grace stammered. Rigsby flicked of the light as he made his way out the door.

"Wait Rigsby" Grace stopped him from leaving and he turned around to look back at her through the darkness.

"Could… could you stay" Grace's shaky voice broke his heart; he didn't need to see her to know she was crying again.

"Of course" Rigsby stepped back into the room he sat on the edge of his bed and kicked his shoes off before scooting closer to Grace he once again wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face in his chest; he could feel her body shake as she cried. He gently rubbed his hand up and down her back. Rigsby reached for the covers, he slid down into the bed so they were both lying next to each other; Grace with her head on his chest and Rigsby with his arms still wrapped around her. After about fifteen minutes Grace's crying subsided and he could tell she was asleep by her even breathing, he moved slightly and this caused Grace to move even closer to him, Rigsby sighed and slowly drifted off to sleep listening to the rhythmic sound of Grace's breathing.

* * *

**I hope you liked it please review and let me know if it is worth continuing. If you like it I have kind of planned what is going to happen and have ideas for the name of the sequel and sequel to the sequel. (yes I am getting carried away considering I don't know if anyone will like it lol)**

**(P.S the car is automatic so he can hold her hand **** )**


	2. chapter 2

**Hey every one thanks so much for the reviews I am so happy that you liked it **** I hope this chapter is as good as the first.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Mentalist I wouldn't have to go to university next year would I? **

**I think VanRigsby fans are gonna like this chapter **

**P.S. I know in the episode Jane didn't say anything to Rigsby about Grace's traumatic event but for the purpose of this story lets pretend he did.**

**P.P.S sorry about the grammar and spelling it could be bad my friend edited late at night. **

**

* * *

  
**

Rigsby felt the morning sun on his face, he went to stretch but felt the weight of something on his chest. He opened his eyes and saw Grace's head resting on his chest and he noticed his arms wrapped around her. It took him a moment to remember the night before, Grace had been so upset and he had no idea why. He contemplated waking her up but decided she would probably have a killer hang over so sleep would be a good idea, and it was a Sunday so he didn't need to worry about going to work.

Rigsby closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep but having Grace so close to him was a distraction, instead he settled for just watching her sleep and playing with her hair. Rigsby enjoyed just watching her sleep; she looked so peaceful and relaxed especially compared to the night before. He noticed though that she still had dark rings under her eyes but to him she looked like a goddess; he had never seen someone so beautiful and he couldn't believe he was holding her in _his_ arms. But he hated the circumstances that had led to him holding her, if he ever found out who had upset her he knew it would take all his self control not to break nose or possibly even their jaw.

Sometime later Grace began to move in his arms, he reluctantly released his hold slightly to give her more freedom a few minutes later she opened her eyes.

"Good morning how do you feel?" Grace suddenly looked confused she sat bolt upright but instantly regretting it when her head began pounding and the room began spinning.

"Grace you okay?" Rigsby asked surprised.

"What, what am I doing here?" Grace looked around and then looked down, seeing that she was wearing Rigsby's shirt. "Did we..."

"No, no nothing happened." Rigsby answered shaking his head. Grace let out a sigh and dropped her head into her hands.

"You don't remember what happened last night do you?" Grace thought about this for a moment and then everything began to come back to her.

"I ah remember going to Joe's" she continued to think still holding her head in her hands partly because it hurt and partly because she was embarrassed. "And you picked me up" she looked up at Rigsby with gratitude filling her eyes.

"Yeah"

"Thanks" This made Rigsby blush slightly.

"Any time, I was happy to help" The two sat in Rigsby's bed awkwardly both not knowing what to do or say next. Rigsby decided to layback down to relax and play it cool and he hoped Grace would follow his lead.

Grace watched Rigsby lay back down and for some reason it sparked the memory of him wrapping his arms around her comforting her, she then remembered the way she had woken up with his arms around her and she realized the only thing she wanted to do was return to those arms where she knew she was safe. The pain in her head was one reason for what she was about to do next, she hoped he wouldn't react badly, but she knew in her heart he had deep feelings for her and she definitely knew she felt something strong for him in return.

So following Rigsby's lead like he had hoped Grace began to lay back down and slowly laid her head on Rigsby's chest, but not getting too close just, after all she just wanted to test the waters. Rigsby could tell she was slightly hesitant so to reassure her that it was ok he wrapped an arm around her torso; this caused Grace to move even closer to Rigsby and rested her hand on his chest. They both just lay still enjoying the contact and company of the other.

"How's your head?" Rigsby asked breaking the silence.

"It hurts" Grace mumbled.

"I could get you something" Rigsby began to move

"No!" Grace answered in a hurry not wanting Rigsby to move. "I mean I'm okay, I'm comfortable at the moment.

"OK" He knew why Grace had suddenly stopped him and it made him smile.

Grace felt safe in Rigsby's arms she never wanted to move while she was with him, everything bad that was going on in her life just melted away. Rigsby subconsciously started running a hand up and down Grace's back when he realized what he was doing he stopped.

"Sorry" he mumbled embarrassed he couldn't help himself.

"Don't be, it felt nice" Rigsby hesitantly started doing it again, this time drawing large circles all over her back.

"I'm glad you're okay now" Rigsby commented, without thinking he brushed the hair out of Grace's face and kissed her on the forehead. Then just as quickly he mentally cursed at himself. Grace looked up at Rigsby, Rigsby almost looked away but the looked that filled Grace's eyes stopped him; it was a look he had never seen before. They both just continued to stare into the others eyes until Grace's gaze dropped to Rigsby's lips, and then she looked back up at him. At that moment Rigsby understood what the looks was he saw in Grace's eyes it was love. He began to slowly move his face closer to hers and she did the same. There lips were only inches apart, Rigsby could feel her heart starting to beat faster. Grace closed her eyes as she felt Rigsby's soft lips on hers. Grace felt butterflies fill her stomach she had kissed plenty of guys but none of them had ever made her feel like this, every part of her body felt like it was on fire.

Rigsby couldn't believe what he was doing he had dreamed about it since the moment he had met Grace and it was even better then he had hoped. Rigsby moved his hand so it rested on Grace's hip. Grace moved so half of her body was covering Rigsby's as she deepened the kiss. After what seemed like an eternity they broke apart both smiling.

"Wow" Rigsby muttered still smiling. Grace bit her lip nervously but still smiled.

"That was"

"Awesome"

"Yer" Grace giggled slightly and this made Rigsby's smile grow even larger he was so glad she was happy again. Grace rested her head on Rigsby's chest there was no where else in the world she would rather be. Rigsby once again traced circles on Grace's back.

"Can I ask you a question?" Rigsby asked nervously.

"Sure"

"Why were you at the bar last night what made you so upset?" Grace froze she didn't want to think about it, let alone talk about it.

"Um, I ah I have to go" Grace broke away from Rigsby and started looking around the room for her clothes.

"Grace wait" Grace grabbed her clothes and hurried out of the room. "Way to spoil a moment" Rigsby cursed at himself before leaping from his bed and following her.

"Grace, wait" he said grabbing her wrist gently. Grace looked back at Rigsby, Rigsby could see the fear and pain in her eyes. "You can talk to me Grace"

"I...I" Grace looked away she could feel tears filling her eyes and she was ashamed.

"It's ok Grace" Rigsby pulled her close to him and then led her to his couch as they were now in his living room.

"You can tell me"

"I can't, I can't" Grace sobbed burying her face into his chest. Rigsby then remembered something Jane had told him. _"Something traumatic happened to her but she has never spoken about it to anyone" _ he hadn't taken any notice of it he thought it was Jane just being Jane, but now he knew Jane was probably right.

"It's alright Grace, you can tell me, you can trust me, I wont let anyone hurt you again" he wrapped his arms tighter around her. "Just take your time." Grace talk in a deep breath trying to relax.

"I have never told anyone" Rigsby place a finger under Grace's chin and lifted it up so she was looking at him, he softly kissed her, not passionately like before just tender and sweet.

"You can tell me" he repeated. Grace talk in another deep breath.

"Last night, I was at the pub because…" she looked away from Rigsby willing the tears that had formed in her eyes again to go away. Rigsby took both her hand between both of his and squeezed them trying to reassure her.

"Because this...this man is getting released from Jail" Grace looked down and felt a tear slip down her cheek.

"Did this man hurt you?" Rigsby struggled to get out the words he couldn't imagine any one hurting Grace. Grace nodded her head.

"I'm sorry Grace" he let Grace relax and lean against him. "You don't have to tell me anymore"

"I... I want to"

* * *

**I hope you liked it please review I spent ages on this chapter sorry it was so short but If I didn't end it there it would have gone on forever, and I am off to start the next one.**

**Thanks for reading xx**


	3. chapter 3

**Thanks to every one who reviewed means a lot to me well here is the third chapter.**

**

* * *

  
**

"I... I want to"

"Are you sure?" Rigsby asked concerned, he didn't want to push Grace.

"Yes I'm sure" Grace said taking another deep breath and preparing herself for what she was going to tell Rigsby. She had never spoken to any one about what had happened, other than the small details she gave the police; she had even rarely spoken about it with her parents.

"My best friend Violet, her dad was in the drug world, and apparently he crosses this big time crook. We were going home after the end of a party my boyfriend at the time was supposed to pick me up but he couldn't so Violet said shed drive me home. I wasn't feeling so good so I laid down in the back of the car. The party had been out of town so it was about a thirty minute drive, apparently we were about fifteen minutes from home when a parked car that looked like a cop car pulled Violet over and asked her to step out of the car for a breathalyzer" Grace paused for a moment and looked at Rigsby for reassurance to continue.

"Keep going, it's okay" Rigsby said.

"As soon as she stepped out of the car they grabbed her and began dragging her away. Her screams woke me up and I saw them dragging her away, I don't know why but I ran after them and tried to stop them, it was clear by the looks of their face that they hadn't seen me. I.. I tried to stop them taking her I really did but one of the men hit me and everything went black, I tied as hard as I could." Grace started getting more upset.

"Hey Grace I know you did everything you could, that's who you are that's why you became a cop and that's one of the reasons I love you" Rigsby wished he could take back the last part he hadn't meant to blurt it out. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have..."

"I'm glad you did" Grace leaned in and kissed him it was a similar kiss to before gentle and sweet. "But I can't.."

"I know I Know I don't expect you to"

"Ok" Grace said not knowing if she could continue telling him what happened or if they needed to have a 'relationship talk'. Rigsby sensed that Grace was unsure what to do or say next, he knew they'd have to have the 'relationship talk' at some point but he wanted Grace to finish telling him what happened to her before she closed up again.

"You can keep going Grace"

"Ok. After I woke up in some sort of cabin I was tied and gagged. Violet was tied to a chair. The guy had us for about three days, at first he just kept us there, yelling threats and stuff but then he started asking Violet all these questions about her dad and then he started hurting her trying to get her to answer, but she didn't know anything" Grace took in a shaky breath as she remembered the fear in her friends eyes as she was tortured. "I had to watch him hurt her over and over again, at some point I tried to escape but he caught me and.. and" Grace tried to make the words com up so instead she broke away from Rigsby slightly, Rigsby wondered what she was doing and was about to comment when Grace lifted up the hem of Rigsby's shirt that she was still wearing. Rigsby gasped as he saw large scars that went from her stomach around to her back.

"Are they…?" Rigsby couldn't bring himself to say the words.

"…From a whip?" Grace filled in for him.

"Oh my God! Grace I am so sorry you had to go through that" Rigsby pulled Grace back to his chest kissing her on the forehead. "I'm so sorry" he repeated not believing what Grace had been through, he absentmindedly ran his fingers over one of the scars on the side of her stomach.

"On the third day he left us alone together Violet said that when he came back shed make a distraction so I could escape I told her that she shouldn't and that he'd hurt her but she didn't listen, when he came back she took the chance and ran out the open door, I… I didn't want to run but I just did, I ran to the highway and some locals driving past recognized me and pulled over."

"Oh Grace" Rigsby didn't know what to say and he felt guilty for pushing the subject in the first place.

"Afterwards when the cops went back they found her body" Tears were now streaming down Grace's face as she was remembering the horrors from the traumatic event. "I should have stayed! I shouldn't have left her" Grace tore her self away from Rigsby. "She's dead because of me! She sacrificed her life to save me!" Grace shouted. Rigsby stood up and went to where Grace was standing.

"And now that son of a bitch who killed her is going to walk free" Rigsby reached out to touch Grace's arm but she jerked away from him.

"Grace it wasn't your fault if you had stayed he would have killed you too."

"You don't know that!" Grace sobbed loudly. Rigsby Reached otr to her again this time he place a hand on either side of Grace's shoulders.

"Grace look at me" Grace continued to look away from Rigsby. "Grace" Rigsby said firmer but still kindly Grace gave in and looked at Rigsby.

"Grace it wasn't your fault I want you to understand it wasn't your fault okay?"

"Ok" Grace stuttered. Rigsby then wrapped his arms around her.

"Why don't you go have a shower, and I'll make us some Breakfast?"

"Ok" Rigsby kissed Grace on the forehead before releasing her and watching her disappear up the stairs to his bathroom. Rigsby rubbed his brow trying to wrap his mind around what Grace had told him and the sudden progression made in their relationship. Rigsby headed to the kitchen thinking about what had happened. He felt so sorry for Grace and it made him so angry that she had to go through it. He was glad she had opened up to him it helped him understand her better.

* * *

Just as Grace came back down stairs Rigsby served a plate full of pancakes.

"Wow they smell good I didn't know you could cook" Grace said smiling and taking a seat at Rigsby's small table.

"Well when you have my appetite learning to cook is a good idea" Rigsby smiled back also sitting down. The two enjoyed their pancakes and chattered as they ate, Rigsby was happy to see Grace smiling again but he could tell she wasn't exactly herself.

"We should probably go get your car" Rigsby suggested he placed their breakfast dishes in the sink.

"Ok, ah, thanks again for last night" Grace said blushing embarrassed about what had happened. Rigsby just smiled.

"I'll quickly go have a shower and then we can go, the remote to the TV should be on the coffee table"

"Ok thanks" Grace smiled, Rigsby smiled back before placing a soft kiss on Grace's cheek and disappearing up the stairs. Grace watched him as he climbed the stairs and a wide smile spread across her face at the thought of Rigsby in the shower… but it was quickly replaced with darker thoughts. The night before Grace had received a phone call from her old attorney informing her that because of some loop hole the man who had kidnapped her and violet was going to be released from jail in a matter of days. This thought terrified Grace; she didn't know why but for some reason she had the feeling that he would want to tie up loose ends, her being one of those loose ends. Grace felt shivers run down her spine as her kidnappers face flashed through her mind, he had eyes that reminded her of rats, his head was shaved and he had various tattoos of horrid images covering his arms and neck.

Grace grabbed the remote from the coffee table as she tried to shake the thoughts of the creepy man from her mind and she flopped down onto Rigsby's large and very comfortable couch and turned the TV on, she surfed through the channels until she found an old re-run of friends. Despite the effort she made to let herself become absorbed in the episode Grace couldn't stop her mind from wandering, she didn't know what she was going to do in a few days when he was released from prison, to say she was worried was and understatement. She was just glad that she had Rigsby because she knew the next couple of months would be challenging.

At that moment Rigsby came down the stairs and entered the living room, he was wearing jeans and a t-shirt something Grace wasn't used to see him dressed so casually but she had to admit she liked it.

"Ok ready to go?" Rigsby asked interrupting her train of thought

"Yes" Grace said switching off the TV and standing. Rigsby grabbed keys and his wallet from the table and began heading towards the door, Grace followed as they stepped out of the front door Rigsby reached for Grace's hand and intertwined his fingers with his as he led her to the car.

* * *

Rigsby watched as Grace pulled out of the parking lot of the pub where Grace's car had been left over night. Grace had invited Rigsby over that night and Rigsby had insisted on her letting him cook her dinner. Rigsby was elated that he would see Grace again that day but he knew that tonight would bring the 'relationship' talk and that made him nervous, he was worried Grace would break it off before it even started.

* * *

**Ok the next chapter will involve the 'relationship' talk. There will be Jane and Lisbon either in the next chapter or the one after that.**

**I love feedback from my readers so if there is something you want to see in this fic let me know I cant promise to include it but I will try, that said if there is any other stories youd like to see let me know **

**P.S. in your personal opinion what do you think traumatic event is Grace experienced??**

**Thanks for reading xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry for the wait but here's the next chapter **** hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- i own nuffin :(  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Grace came down the stairs just as Rigsby knocked on the front door. Grace opened the door smiling, she was happy to see Rigsby again but for some reason she was nervous.

"Hey" she said smiling and stepping to the side letting him in. She was nervous not about seeing Rigsby; she was very happy about that, but she was nervous about what they would talk about and she knew that they had to discuss their relationship

"Hey, how you doing?" Rigsby asked placing a gentle kiss on her cheek as he entered the house.

"I'm good happy to see you" Rigsby blushed.

"So what did u bring for dinner?" Grace asked changing the subject for Rigsby's benefit

"I thought we could have home made pizza" Rigsby said indicating to the shopping bags he was holding.

"Sounds good the kitchens just through here" Grace led Rigsby through the living room to the kitchen. Rigsby took in his surroundings. Rigsby had never been inside before but it was just like he imagined very clean well organized and nicely decorated. Rigsby gently placed the shopping bags on the counter and Grace began taking out a cutting board.

"I'm making dinner" Rigsby said stopping Grace from taking out a knife.

"Ok ok I was just getting a knife for you" Grace laughed as Rigsby softly dragged her to a chair at the kitchen table.

"Good, now just sit down and relax" Rigsby kissed grace on the forehead before returning to the preparation of dinner. Rigsby took out the various ingredients for the pizzas and began to slice them into small pieces. Grace and Rigsby chattered happily laughing and joking as Rigsby finished making the pizzas.

"Ok they are in the oven" Rigsby announced as he closed the oven door.

"Good because I am starving" Grace smiled. Rigsby walked over to Grace he sat on the chair opposite her they both stared at each other Rigsby broke eye contact.

"I… I think we should talk Grace" Rigsby said reluctantly.

"I know" Grace nodded. Rigsby took in a deep breath

"Grace I want to be with you more than anything in the world but I know you're hesitant and you might not be ready.."

"Wayne" Grace cut Rigsby off. "I want to be with you but I don't want to have to hide it and I don't want to lose my job." Rigsby had given this topic a lot of thought. He reached forward and entangled his fingers with graces.

"I can ask Jane to talk to Lisbon you know how persuading he can be and if…if that doesn't work I'll change teams or ill get a transfer"

"No! I don't want you to lose your job because of me"

"Grace I don't care about my job as long as I have you, do you understand?" Grace nodded.

"Good" Rigsby said pulling her in to a hug. "Ok why don't you go pick out a movie and I'll bring out the pizza" Grace stood up letting go of Rigsby's hand.

"What movie? " Grace asked.

"Hmm something romantic" Rigsby replied wiggling his eye brows suggestively.

"Ok" Grace said laughing as she left the kitchen. A few minutes later Rigsby joined grace in the living room with their pizza.

"So what are we watching?" Rigsby asked as he carefully passed Grace her dinner who was now sitting on her couch.

"Just Like Heaven if that's alright? "

"Sounds perfect." Rigsby sat down on the couch and Grace positioned herself so she was leaning against Rigsby's chest with her legs stretched out. When they were finished eating Rigsby stretched his legs out as Grace leant on him and they continued watching the movie. As the movie ended Rigsby glanced down at grace her eyes were closed and her breathing was even. Rigsby in a conscienceless movement stroked her cheek. He didn't know what he should do, wake her up or let her sleep?.

"I'm not asleep" Grace mumbled

"But you nearly are." Rigsby slowly moved until he was holding Grace in his arms. He then carried her up the stairs to her bedroom. He placed her on her bed and tucked the covers up around her.

"Good night my Grace ill see you tomorrow." Rigsby went to kiss her on the cheek but she turned her head so there lips met. Rigsby wanted to deepen the kiss but knew it was getting late and that they had to work tomorrow so instead he broke the kiss

"Good night Grace"

Night Grace mumbled before rolling over and falling asleep.

* * *

"Grace woke up to the ringing of the telephone" she groaned as she rolled over and grabbed it from the bed side table

"Grace" she mumbled into the speaker

"_Hi Grace its Mike sorry for calling so early"_

"Oh hey Mike it's okay" Mike was the parole officer who overlooked her case when she was younger and she hoped he had good news for her but from the tone of his voice she doubted that.

"_I'm sorry grace but I don't have good news."_

"Oh" Grace felt her body go numb. "When?"

"_This morning I'm so sorry Grace I did everything I could."_

"It's okay bye."

"_Bye Grace."_ Grace hung up the phone and without even thinking she began dialing Rigsby's number.

"_Rigsby."_

"It's Grace." Graces voice was small and shaky.

"_Grace is everything ok?"_ Rigsby asked sitting up in bed and looking at his clock. _"It's five thirty Grace."_

"I know I'm sorry but he... there letting him out of jail today."

"_Oh grace I'm so sorry."_

"I can't I can't deal I…I'm scared" Grace broke of crying.

"_Hey babe don't worry I'm on my way ill be there as soon as possible."_

"Ok"

"_I have to hang up now you will be ok till I get there bye_

"_Bye." _

* * *

Twenty minutes later grace heard a knock on her door. She made her way down the stairs still in her pajamas

"Who is it?" she asked she knew it was silly there was no way it could be who she feared it was but she couldn't help it.

"It's me grace." Grace quickly opened the door and through herself into Rigsby's arms.

"Why would they let him out he's a monster?" Grace sobbed. Rigsby walked inside still holding her.

"I don't know but I'm sure you'll be fine. They sat down on the couch."

"No… no he said if …if he ever got out he'd come back for me."

"Grace I wont let anything bad happen to you."

* * *

**We all know as soon as you promise that things go bad dun dun....**

**Sorry I had to end it there otherwise it would have gone on forever. I'll update really soon the next one is already written it will continue from here and it will have Jisbon i didn't mean for it to happen it just kind of did :) **

**Please review :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the two people who did review :)  
**

**

* * *

  
**

"Why don't you go get ready for work and ill make some breakfast?" Grace looked down and realized she was wearing her mini shorts and a tank top; she blushed and looked down slightly embarrassed. Rigsby saw this and smiled. He lifted her chin up with his finger.

"Don't worry I think you look great" he said smiling before kissing her. Grace deepened the kiss wrapping one arm around his neck and running the other one through his hair. Rigsby responded by pulling her closer and running a hand from her shoulder to her bare thigh. He could feel her body pressed against him urging him to lay down on the couch; he was about to do so but remembered how upset and scared grace was and realized he didn't want her to do anything she might regret just for comfort. Rigsby broke the kiss and grace looked at him confused.

"Not here, not now." Grace nodded understanding.

"I'm going to have a shower." He watched her walk up the stairs and it took every bit of self control he had not to follow her. So to distract himself he went to the kitchen and began making pancakes. Fifteen minutes later grace came back down stairs dressed in her usual work attire.

"Pancakes again what did I do to deserve you?" Grace said Rigsby smiled.

"I think the question is what did I do to deserve you?" And he placed a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"I couldn't do a G so I did a V instead"

"Aw thanks" Grace smiled laughing after she ate the top pancake she realized the one underneath was a love heart. She stopped and stared at it for some reason the gesture brought tears to her eyes. Rigsby was doing the dishes and didn't see her. Grace stood up and walked up behind Rigsby and wrapped her arms around him resting her chin on his shoulder. Rigsby turned in her arms and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you could… could you stay tonight It'd make me feel safer."

"Of course I will." He said kissing her.

"We should get going or we will be late. I'll drive us."

* * *

Grace and Rigsby arrived at the CBI office; Grace went in first and Rigsby waited a moment in order not to look suspicious. He decided he'd talk to Jane today and see if he could talk to Lisbon.

Once grace was at work she found her thoughts wandering to her kidnapper and she started becoming agitated and jumpy. Her subconscious began playing tricks on her already unstable frame of mind. She kept seeing someone out of the corner of her eye, she would spin around only to find it was Cho or Lisbon. Grace was typing at her computer when Lisbon came up behind her.

"Vanpelt" she said as she dropped some files on her desk. Grace physically jumped sending the files every where "Vanpelt get it together you have been jumpy all day and I cannot have a jumpy agent" Lisbon scolded rather loudly.

"I... I'm sorry" Grace said before disappearing out of the bullpen. Rigsby stood up to follow.

She's going through something give her a break Rigsby said rudely to Lisbon before storming off after Grace.

"Agent Rigsby do not talk to me like that." Lisbon went to follow him but Jane caught her arm and dragged her into her office.

"What the hell Jane!"

"Calm down woman I need to talk to you about grace... and Rigsby."

"What?"

"You need to go easy on Grace for a while."

"And why is that?" Jane hadn't wanted to tell Lisbon exactly what was going on with Grace but he realized Lisbon wouldn't listen to him without the full story, Grace and Rigsby didn't realize he knew everything but he had done some digging and had found what was going on.

"When Grace was sixteen her and her best friend where kidnapped, her friend sacrificed herself so Grace could escape and now the man that took them got released today."

"Oh." Lisbon said surprised,

"And they are..." Lisbon said referring to Rigsby and Grace

"Yes but Lisbon I think you need to turn a blind eye at least for a while because Grace needs Rigsby and if you make Rigsby choose he will choose Grace."

"I can't do that." Lisbon shook her head. Jane knew she wouldn't agree straight away Jane stood up from his sitting position and lent on her desk. He walked towards Lisbon and Lisbon backed up until her back hit the wall. Jane stood so close to her that she could feel his breath against her skin.

"Jane what are you doing?" Lisbon whispered. Having Jane so close to her made it hard to breathe.

"I know you're just scared." Jane said tracing her jaw with his finger. Lisbon didn't know what to say she just shook her head.

"Don't try to deny it. If Rigsby and Vanpelt can be together ,what's stopping you from getting what you want? Jane's voice was husky and sent shivers up her spine.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't have to lie to me Teresa . This use of her first name made her knees weak.

"It's ok we both want the same thing Teresa." Lisbon tried to say something but Jane shushed her with a single finger on her lips. Jane leaned his face even closer to Lisbon's he removed his finger and replaced it with his lips. Lisbon froze; she had daydreamed about this moment for a long time and could not believe it was happening. After the initial shock Lisbon began to respond, she snaked her arm around Jane neck and let a slight moan escape her lips as Jane deepened the kiss. Jane's hands began to slowly roam Lisbon's body; as the kiss came more intense Lisbon broke away and looked at Jane. Jane went to kiss her again.

"Stop!" Lisbon held a hand over his lips. . Jane nodded and stepped to the side

"I'm sorry maybe I shouldn't have"

"I think I wanted you to just not here not now." Jane nodded, understanding.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight Teresa?" Jane asked flashing his classic Jane smile. Lisbon pretended to think.

"I think I could squeeze dinner in. Her answer made Jane's smile grow even bigger.

"Well have you decided what you are going to do about the love birds?" Lisbon nodded

"I will look the other way but if their relationship interferes with their work or if Minnelli finds out..."

"I know I know and that won't happen." Jane said knowing they weren't just talking about Grace and Wayne.

"Does Vanpelt know you know?" Jane shook his head. Lisbon decided to have a chat to Grace and make sure she was okay.

"I'll see you tonight" Jane said giving Lisbon one last kiss before leaving her office smiling.

"Ok." Lisbon felt her knees go weak again.

* * *

**I didn't plan on having very much Jibson in this story but this chapter kind of wrote its self please review i was kind of disapointed last time.**

**xx  
**


End file.
